This invention relates to carburetion systems provided for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to throttle linkages included in such carburetion systems, and, even more particularly, to means for adjusting such throttle linkages.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose carburetion systems.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Stolte 2,761,437 Sept. 4, 1956 Moulds 3,953,549 April 27, 1976 Kittler 4,016,842 April 12, 1977 Kittler 4,117,809 Oct. 3, 1978 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,333, issued June 20, 1961, to Fox, which discloses adjustable means for a door latch operator.